Joyeuse St Valentin
by Sweetylove30
Summary: C'est la St Valentin et Jane s'apprête à faire quelque chose qui changera sa vie pour toujours. Que de la romance, n'ayez crainte.


**Un OS St Valentin un peu en retard pour vous les amis.**

**J'ai décidé de vous écrire ce petit quelque chose un peu spécial et j'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est une idée que j'ai eu en travaillant, c'est court mais je pense que c'est suffisant.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

**Joyeuse St Valentin**

* * *

Jane se tenait debout devant le miroir des toilettes du restaurant. Il portait un costume excessivement coûteux, il était bien coiffé, rasé de près. Il avait vu un grand nombre de femme se retourner à son passage lors de son arrivée et il avait sourit. Pas la femme qui l'accompagnait et qui l'attendait en ce moment à leur table qu'il avait eut tant de mal à réserver en ce soir de St Valentin. Il ne pouvait pas la faire attendre plus longtemps, mais il était nerveux. Lui, le grand Patrick Jane était nerveux.

Il tenait dans sa main une petite boite de velours noir dans laquelle reposait une magnifique bague. Ce soir, il avait décidé de faire sa demande, mais il ne savait toujours pas comment le faire. Alors il se trouvait là, devant ce miroir à s'entraîner.

-" Ma chérie, tu es la femme la plus belle de ce restaurant, tu es celle qui fait battre mon cœur depuis tellement d'années maintenant. On se connaît depuis longtemps, tu m'as vu dans mes plus beaux jours comme dans les plus mauvais. Malgré ça, tu es restée avec moi, tu ne m'as jamais abandonnée et c'est pour ça que je t'aime. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, veux-tu m'épouser ?"

Il fit une pause, se regarda encore une fois et secoua la tête. Non, ça n'allait pas, il devait trouver autre chose. Cette déclaration était bien trop banale et cette femme était tout sauf banale. Elle était magnifique, merveilleuse, amusante… Oui, elle était tant de choses et plus que tout elle lui avait donné une raison de vivre et d'aimer.

Jane se passa une main sur le visage, prit une profonde inspiration, rangea la boite dans sa poche et sortit des toilettes pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Il la trouva comme il l'avait laissée et il lui embrassa la joue avant de s'installer face à elle. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche et entoura la petite boite de ses doigts. C'était le moment, il devait le faire maintenant avant de perdre le peu courage qu'il s'était donné.

Il recula la chaise, prit la main gauche de la jeune femme et mit un genou à terre. Elle le regarda surprise, tourna les yeux vers le reste de la salle pour constater que tout le monde les regardaient et les posa de nouveau sur l'homme devant elle.

-" Patrick, tu fais quoi là ?" Demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

-" Je… J'ai préparé tout un discours pour te dire à quel point tu es belle, tu es merveilleuse. A quel point je t'aime et à quel point sans toi ma vie ne serait pas aussi heureuse. Mais je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une seule façon de te le dire" il prit une profonde inspiration et sortit la boite qu'il ouvrit. " Angela, veux-tu m'épouser ?"

Angela le regarda, puis la bague et lui de nouveau. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Quand Patrick l'avait invité à diner ce soir, elle pensait juste qu'il voulait fêter la St Valentin avec elle, pas qu'il allait lui faire sa demande. Et pourtant, elle aurait dut le deviner, il avait été nerveux toute la semaine et Patrick Jane n'était jamais nerveux.

Patrick attendait toujours sa réponse et elle pouvait voir qu'il commençait à prendre peur. Elle mit donc fin à son calvaire en l'aidant à se redresser et en l'attirant vers elle pour le baiser le plus doux et tendre qu'elle lui ait donné de sa vie. Ils entendirent les autres clients applaudirent, mais n'y firent pas attention. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui comptaient à cet instant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, ils restèrent front contre front.

-" Je prends ça pour un oui" dit alors Jane, à bout de souffle.

-" Oui" sourit-elle. " Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je veux être ta femme Patrick. Je t'aime tellement."

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant que Jane sorte la bague de la petite boite de velours pour la passer au doigt de la jeune femme. Ils se réinstallèrent ensuite pour finir leur repas. Les clients avaient eux-mêmes reprit leurs discussions et plus personne ne les regardait.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à se sourire comme des adolescents, mais c'étaient peut-être le cas. Ils étaient jeunes, plus vraiment des adolescents, mais à peine plus âgés. Et ils venaient de se promettre de s'aimer pour le reste de leur vie. Rien ne pourrait les rendre plus heureux, sauf peut-être un bébé. Mais ils avaient le temps pour penser à ça. Pour le moment, ils profitaient de ce merveilleux repas dans l'un des restaurants les plus chers de Los Angeles.

Un homme passa près d'eux, un panier de roses rouges dans les mains et Jane l'arrêta pour en prendre une et l'offrir à Angela. L'homme lui sourit, puis s'éloigna en ajoutant:

-" Joyeuse St Valentin."

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plut?**

**Donnez-moi votre avis.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 16/02/13_


End file.
